


Grief

by toujours_nigel



Category: Masters of Rome - McCullough
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Grief

He leaves Valeria in her rooms, and goes to his own, still careful of every step, still numb with grief. Lucius Cornelius dead, and Valeria pregnant, and Lucullus sure to be on the prowl, soon as his grief over his beloved Sulla ebbs.

Out comes the hidden money. And his darkest, plainest tunics. And one voluminous black toga, still new. To be donned tomorrow, for Lucius Cornelius Sulla Felix. Dead in his arms, mourning his ignorance of love. Metrobius sobs, gasps, grits his teeth, brushes away the tears, and begins packing, cheek smeared with Sulla’s blood. No time for grief.


End file.
